


Joffrey's Frozen

by DarkWolf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Frozen (2013), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Everyone hates Joffrey, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Joffrey abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, This is tumblrs fault, WTF, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWolf/pseuds/DarkWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I blame this on tumblr. Joffrey comes to Arrandale with a trade delegation and takes an interest in Anna. Elsa is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joffrey's Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> Inspire by this post. http://beyondthesmokingsea.tumblr.com/post/98997108207/khaleesi-mother-of-fandoms

After Hans, Elsa thought her sister would be a little less trusting of princes, but that didn't appear to be the case. Anna was hanging all over the Crown Prince of Westeros, smiling at his every word, and giggling at his atrocious attempt at humor. She wondered if maybe she should have tried a little harder to convince Kristoff to stay with her sister... assured him that she wouldn't force him to take on more responsibility than he felt comfortable with.

It wasn't that Kristoff didn't love Anna, but that love couldn't overcome his singular nature and desire for a simple life... a life he couldn't have as a prince. Elsa had made preparations to let Anna go, they had relatives in a far off kingdom. She and Kristoff could have lived in obscurity there, but Anna wouldn't leave her home or her sister and Kristoff disappeared back into the woods. He still delivered ice to the palace on occasion, but he and Anna never spoke.

Elsa knew her sister was sad, but she didn't think she would cope with her sorrow by throwing herself at the first Prince to visit them since her breakup. It wasn't that a marriage with Joffrey was a bad match. He would be a King someday and it would forge a relationship between two kingdoms that previously had no dealing with one another... and since their lost of trade contacts with Weselton it was a relationship Arrandale desperately needed.

But there was something about Joffrey, Elsa just didn't like. On the surface he appeared to be the perfect gentleman, but his eyes had a madness in them... and the young red haired girl he brought along with him flinched whenever he was near. The behavior of the young Sansa Stark and Elsa's own instincts were enough that she wanted her little sister far away from the Prince Joffrey and she sure didn't want her marrying him. But she had to be careful. Arrandale needed the trade contract with Westeros... she had to get the prince away from her sister without offending him or any of his delegates.

Grabbing the goblet in front of her, she took a drink to cover the smirk that pulled at her lips. Since the arrival of the Westeros delegates and their prince, she hadn't much opportunity to use her powers. Her powers were only a rumor among the other kingdoms. If things started freezing suddenly in his presence there was nothing they could do or say without accusing her of sorcery and causing insult to both her and her kingdom. She looked forward to making Prince Joffrey's time in Arrandale absolutely fridged.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

She started that night as they left the feast and entered the ball room to begin the dance. Elsa tapped her foot on the floor and hid her laugh behind a hand when Joffrey tripped and nearly knocked over one of the Dorne delegates that had accompanied him. The sharped eyes man glared at the Prince causing him to stumble backwards and land hard on his behind.

Another tap of her foot and the boy jumped up grasping at his rear, is eyes darting about the room in fear. Elsa watched out of the corner of her eyes as her sister went to him and tried to calm him down and get him to take a seat along the walls... something that must surely be uncomfortable with a frozen behind. But that was enough for now. Anything to overt and Anna would realize what she was doing. She turned from the couple and started a conversation with the shy redhead from Westeros.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

It wasn't hard to sneak into the prince's rooms. There were quiet a few hidden passageways in the palace and she knew every one. The thick blankets were pulled up to the boy's chin even though there was a fire burning in the hearth. With a flick of her wrist the fire was dowsed and the room dropped in temperature. Joffrey slept on.

Elsa picked her way across the room and made her way to the bed. Honestly she didn't know what Anna saw in this boy. At least Hans was a man grown and handsome. Joffrey, while the same age as Anna, looked no more than a young boy. Even in sleep he wore a crooked smile on his wormy lips. A shiver of disgust went up her spine when she thought of what she was about to do.

 _For Anna_ , she thought to herself as she slipped into the boy's bed and straddled his waist. She made sure to make her movements slow and light as she rubbed against him, least he wake. Under her touch he began to harden, she grinned in triumph and snickered silently at how very small the cock pressed against her thigh was.

Joffrey moaned under her and bucked against her, but didn't awaken. Just a bit more, Elsa assured herself. When the boy began moving so much she feared he would awaken, she slipped a cool hand between her thighs and touched the boy's cloth covered manhood. With little more than a thought she let go of her powers, freezing his pathetically small length. She was out of the room by the time he woke screaming.

It was a risk, should he tell Anna why he was screaming in the middle of the night, but she counted on him being too embarrassed to share with her what happened. At breakfast that morning Joffrey shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and bags pulled at his eyes. His hair and clothes were a mess. Elsa had heard he wouldn't let any of his servants attend to him that morning. She hid a giggle by taking a bite of sausage. Joffrey locked eyes with her as she smirked, his face lost what little color it had.

\- - - - - - -

Joffrey wasn't seen again until the delegation left Arrandale. One of his attendants had brought news to the council meeting after breakfast that he had fallen ill... considering is appearance at breakfast that morning no one doubted it. Anna was slightly upset, but she soon forgot about the golden prince and turned her attention towards the delegate from Dorne. Elsa wasn't sure if that was any better, but Anna was a lot better at guarding her virtue than she was her heart, so she left them be...

Nine months after the delegation left she had a nephew with Anna's auburn hair and Oberyn Martell's piercing dark eyes. When little Prince Agdar was five years old, Anna disappeared into the forest. Elsa and her nephew still saw her and Kristoff from time to time, when they would make ice deliveries to the palace.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.


End file.
